


Inapropiado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Mañana tendrás que decir a alguien que hemos roto la silla, lo sabes, ¿no?”“Lo sé, lo sé. Lo haré, prometo. Aun será difícil explicar cómo la hemos roto.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Inapropiado

**Inapropiado **

Yuya gimió debajo de sus manos.

Se habría quedado así por lo restante de su vida, pero sabía cuánto pusiera ser peligroso.

“Hi... Hikka.” se esforzó de decir, tratando de evitar la boca del menor que luchaban para estar sobra la suya. “Hikka, tendríamos que ir a otra parte. Quienquiera podría llegar y encontrarnos, sería realmente difícil explicar porque...”

El menor cabeceó, sonriendo.

“Nadie vendrá, Yuu. Es noche, la playa está vacía y no vamos a ser encontrados. Podemos quedarnos aquí tan tiempo cuanto queremos.” le aseguró, besándolo otra vez, moviéndose en su cuello y su clavícula, mientras movía sus manos hacia su cintura.

Yuya se dejó llevar por ese toque, moviéndose bajo de él, gimiendo su nombre y tratando de superar cuanto incómodo se sintiera en esa situación.

La silla de playa no era lo mejor para liarse, pero el menor parecía gozarlo, pues trató de no lamentarse.

“Relájate, Yuu... finge que estamos en nuestra habitación al hotel y no en la playa, debería ser más fácil así.” le dijo Hikaru, viendo que Yuya no estaba para nada convencido.

Pero el mayor lo oyó, y se concentró sobre su lengua y sus manos, sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, sobre su erección que se crispaba, rogando por alivio.

Pues olvidó todo.

Empezó a tocar Hikaru, besándolo como el menor lo estaba besando, y pronto puso fingir que no tenía riesgo teniendo sexo allí.

Sintió la mano de Hikaru moverse bajo su traje y ofreció sus caderas a su toque, sus gemidos más altos ahora, mientras el menor lo besaba para hacerlo ser lo más callado posible.

Fue nudo demasiado pronto, y demasiado pronto sintió los dedos de Hikaru abrirse el camino dentro de sí, haciéndolo sentir impaciente de tener más.

Trató de avisar Hikaru, diciéndole de hacer algo, rápido, y el menor fue más que feliz de contentarlo.

Empujó dentro de él con un movimiento brusco, y Yuya no puso evitar de gritar, ya no asustado que alguien pusiera descubrirlos, solo queriendo sentir su novio moverse más hondo dentro de sí.

Estaba a punto de correrse, lo sentía.

No se dio cuenta del extraño sonido que la silla hizo, hasta que no cayeron en la arena.

Se hicieron daño, pero Hikaru no pareció ser capaz de pararse, y siguió empujando dentro de él hasta que ambos se corrieron, gritando uno el otro nombre, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible.

Cuando se recuperaron del orgasmo, se miraron y empezaron a reír, sentándose en la arena y mirando la silla.

Había zozobrado con su peso, y una de las patas estaba irremediablemente torcida, pues habían caído. 

“¿Estás bien?” Hikaru le preguntó cuándo quitaron de reír, y Yuya asintió.

“Sí, todo bien. Quizás mañana voy a tener un poco de cardenales, pero estoy bien.” le aseguró. “¿Tú?”

Hikaru cogió los hombros, sacándose de él y besándolo.

“Bien. Más que bien.” murmuró.

Yuya lo besó de vuelta, dejando que el menor lo abrazase.

“Mañana tendrás que decir a alguien que hemos roto la silla, lo sabes, ¿no?”

Yaotome hizo una sonrisita y asintió.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Lo haré, prometo. Aun será difícil explicar _cómo _la hemos rota.”

Yuya rio y le dio una palmadita.

“Lo sé. Puedes decirles que estábamos fingiendo de ser en nuestra habitación al hotel, ¿no?”

Hikaru le dio una bofetada ligera en la cabeza, pero no puso evitar de reír.

“O puedo decirles que mi novio estaba demasiado sexy y no he podido esperar de ir de otra parte, ¿no crees?”

Yuya se enrojó un poco, tras suspiró.

No importaba lo que iba a decir.

Tenían que pensarlo el día siguiente. Ahora, solo quería estar allí con él.

No importaba dónde fueran, en tanto que estaban juntos.


End file.
